youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Jenstine
Chrissy and Jenn, better known online as Jenstine (formerly Jenstine Gaming), are American YouTuber twins. The content that make on their channel consists of music videos, animated skits, and gameplays. Jenstine is most famous for their Potato Head Music Video series, which garnered attention for utilizing storytelling to raise awareness of social issues. They are known for using video stories to promote messages of self-empowerment, resilience, and genuine friendships. Potato Head Series The Potato Head Music Video series is Jenstine's most popular music video series that deal with issues from self-love and acceptance to domestic violence and alcohol abuse. The series currently has four parts. *Mrs. Potato Head Music Video - The first video follows an unnamed girl as she navigates high school life. The girl seeks to make friends but is met with ridicule due to her appearance. While she is upset, a friend of hers tells her to not waste her time on those bullies. But she is close-minded and refuses to accept his words. Frustrated, she turns to plastic surgery. The doctor warns her that due to her young age, that is not an ideal procedure for her, but she adamantly refuses to listen. She then lavishly spends money on a makeover, buying expensive new clothes and getting her hair done. When she returns to school after her surgery, she receives instant gratification. Excited by her newfound popularity, she ignores her old friends and spends time with the wrong friend group, landing herself in detention with her new friends. The plastic surgery eventually goes wrong, and she desperately attempts to fix it, but her doctor tells her that the situation cannot be repaired and reminds her of the former warning. The girl returns to school and shocks her new friends, realizing their superficial reasons for wanting to befriend her in the first place. Her new friends run away from her, leaving the girl alone at lunchtime. As she looks at an old photo of herself, the girl questions why she did not love herself in the first place. She then reflects on her struggle with appearance. In the end, her old friend returns and tells her that he accepts her for who she is. **Video Message (taken directly from the description): In today's society, we seem to have set certain requirements to be “perfect”. But one must understand that no matter how beautiful you may think one is, they may be hating and looking down upon themselves. If you aspire to reach society's definition of perfect, you may never be happy with yourself. You must see that you ARE beautiful. You have so much potential, and you are gifted with so many special talents. Do not change yourself in any way that is not true to yourself. You can do anything in this world, and don't let anyone else’s voices melt out your dreams. Find friends that appreciate you because of your inner self, not your outer self. Life can be difficult when people constantly people bring you down, but you can do it. Girls and boys want to fit a certain image to be “beautiful.” But your outer appearance is not everything. What really matters is what is inside. If you try to be what society thinks is perfect, you will never truly love yourself. Instead, be yourself. Don't befriend people just because you want to be popular, or want to look cool. Find friends who appreciate you for who you are on the inside. The most important thing is to be yourself, and that is how you will be happy. **This story is paired with Melanie Martinez's song Mrs. Potato Head. **The first music video introduces the symbolism of the lunch tables, which appears in the later episodes of the series. The pink table represents popularity and superficiality, while the navy-blue one represents acceptance and genuine friendships. **Many comments on the video point out the irony of the Potato Head girl being bullied for her looks when the bullies had a similar appearance, which Jenstine addressed in part two. **Though unnamed, the main character in this music video is easily recognized by her blonde hair and I <3 pizza shirt. *Dollhouse Music Video - The second video follows the story of one of the girls who bullied the Potato Head girl. The story begins weeks before she meets the Potato Head girl, and she is crying in the bathroom, hoping that she can get through another day and pretend that everything is perfect. When she walks out, she forces a smile on her face, and while her friends complain about 300 likes on a photo, she pretends her vacation to Hawaii was perfect. The girl notices the superficiality of her friends' complaints as she reflects on her vacation. Though not much is revealed yet, the girl hints that something is wrong, only to be slapped by her mother for bringing it up. She and her brother are forced to fake a smile and laugh so the family looks perfect. Afterward, the girl’s friends decide to visit her house, since they think the family is so amazing. The mom acts like she’s nice by baking brownies for the girls, but when they are not looking, she pulls out a flask, giving us a hint toward her addiction. When the girls come up the stairs, she quickly hides it and shrugs it off, hoping the friends did not see her. When they walk away, the mom is furious at the daughter for not warning her, and once again slaps her. After her friends leave, the girl’s father comes home. The girl is extremely excited to see her father, but her father does not seem to care at all. He is more interested in his business than his daughter. His line, “I give you a million dollars every month, how could you not be happy?” shows how the family is extremely shallow, and the girl realizes that even though she can buy expensive brand-name clothes, she is never happy without a loving family. She returns to school and meets the Potato Head girl. She realizes that the Potato Head girl lives near her and decides to spy on her. The bully-girl sees that Potato Head girl's parents, though not dressed in fancy clothes, love their daughter, and the girl is jealous. There is a summary of part one, revealing that the girl bullied the Potato Head girl because she was jealous. In the end, the bully-girl reflects on her actions and regrets ruining Potato Head girl's appearance. (Note: Most of this summary was taken directly from Jenstine's video description.) **Reflection (taken directly from the description): The mean girl only wanted a happy family, which she could not obtain no matter how hard she tried. The only place where she could feel like she had control and felt accepted was school, where she was envied by others. She put down other people just to make herself feel like her life was not that bad, when in reality, it was. Sometimes, bullies have a story too. We picked this song since the lyrics talk about dolls in a dollhouse that pretended to be perfect and pretend to hide all of the struggles they were facing. **This story is paired with Melanie Martinez's song Dollhouse Acoustic Version. The Acoustic Version of the song was chosen over the original because it better reflected the seriousness and sadness of the story, while the original version had a more creepy ring to it. **This video was praised for promoting the idea that everyone has a story that explains one's actions. *Lowlife Music Video - The third video is a story of recovery and foster care. The bully-girl's mother kicks her daughter out of the house after she questions the mother's responsibilities and the family's current lifestyle. As she wanders around with her belongings, now homeless, it starts to rain. A woman offers the girl solace from the rain in her house. The girl realizes that this is the home of the Potato Head girl, who is initially resentful at the bully-girl for what she has done to her. Potato Head girl cries because she is unable to afford any correcting surgeries. Bully-girl offers to help, and the two girls perform strengthening exercises together. The two grow closer, and the bully-girl eventually confides in Potato Head girl about her family life. A few weeks pass and Potato Head girl's body has recovered enormously. She has gained strength both physically and mentally. The bully-girl believes she has to leave now, as she is too much of a trouble for Potato Head girl's family, but Potato Head girl informs her that her mother could legally adopt her. Adoption papers are signed and the girls are excited. When the girls return to school, the bully-girl's sidekicks begin to question Potato Head girl. This time, bully-girl defends Potato Head girl. **Reflection (taken directly from the description): The two girls were able to find their way to each other even though they were basically polar opposites in the beginning. Overall, part 3 is about recovery - it might be obvious that Potato Head recovered because of her ability to heal her body from the first failed plastic surgery, but the bully was able to recover from an abusive family and now live such a happy life. **The story is paired with Poppy's song Lowlife. **The symbolism of the lunch tables is highlighted again as the bully-girl moves from the pink table to the navy-blue table to sit with Potato Head girl. *Bad Liar Music Video - The fourth video reveals the story of the abusive mother. It rewinds to the mother's youth, when she meets a boy (who later becomes her husband). The two bond and eventually get married. The boy reveals that he has a lucrative job opportunity in Hong Kong, and the girl encourages him to take it to pursue his dream of being successful in business. As the boy spends a long time away, the girl misses him and takes a trip to Hong Kong. There, she sees her husband with a supposed other family and runs away crying. It is later revealed that this is a family that the boy is helping out with his organization, which raises money for kids to receive toys. Anxious about the thought of her husband leaving her, the girl finds solace in a bar and begins to fall into a spiral of alcoholism. Since the father sends the family large amounts of money each month, she lavishly spends it on expensive clothing in an attempt to forget him. She neglects her children and refuses to listen to their thoughts about their father. The children grow up in this unstable household, and only see their father for very short periods of time. At the end, the mother reflects on her life, wondering how time passed so quickly. She ponders why she fell into a spiral of addiction and abuse in the first place, and contemplates confronting her husband about her concerns. The mother then rejects the idea, saying that she is too scared to face reality. **This video was praised for promoting the idea that everyone has a story that explains one's actions, a similar concept to Potato Head part two. ***The mother in parts two and three appeared to be a purely evil villain, but this video highlighted what caused her to fall into a spiral of addiction and abuse. ***Another issue this story points out is the troubles that come with a lack of communication and jumping to conclusions too quickly. **This story is pared with a cover of Selena Gomez's song Bad Liar. Jenstine preferred for the characters in this series to be unnamed to show how the characters' stories could be anyone's story. She did not want names to detract from the focus of the story. Princesses Don't Cry The Princesses Don't Cry Music Video is a story of resilience and self-empowerment. It follows a girl named Stella who, after being dumped by her boyfriend Chad for her "nerdy" appearance, cries and doubts herself. Her mother comforts her and tells her to focus on herself and not waste her time on people who do not care about her. Stella immerses herself in her passion for Chemistry and eventually makes it to the Annual Science Competition, where her research is noticed by a representative of the company Beautiface. She is hired to further develop the product. When Beautiface explains that there is not enough funds to hire a model for promotional purposes, the representative takes Stella to get a makeover. Stella becomes a famous chemist and model, and Chad regrets his actions. In the end, Stella is crowned Prom Queen and valedictorian of her grade. This video received a lot of comments regarding how the message inspired the audience. Many viewers expressed gratitude about how the story boosted their confidence, taught them that they were beautiful in their own way, and empowered them. Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians